Plastic Dreams
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: When Kyousuke Imadori continues to obsess over large breasted classmates, the shy and small busted Karen Ichijou decides to take drastic measures to win his affections. But is plastic surgery the answer to her problems? And when Imadori finds out what she's doing, will he let her follow through?


**Note:** I just finished watching the School Rumble anime. I haven't read the manga, so I apologize for any OOCness that may result.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School Rumble or the characters in this story.

**Plot:** When Kyousuke Imadori continues to obsess over large breasted classmates, the shy and small busted Karen Ichijou decides to take drastic measures to win his affections. But is plastic surgery the answer to her problems? And when Imadori finds out what she's doing, will he let her follow through?

* * *

"Miko!" Imadori greeted her cheerfully, springing towards her energetically only to get a punch to the face.

"Imadori, I told you to stop calling me that!" She snapped, twitching with anger as she wielded her fist. Surrounding Mikoto were her friends – Tenma (clueless as ever,) Eri (looking gorgeous as always,) Akira (strong and silent.)

"You know," Eri observed, flipping a long blond pigtail over her shoulder as the now swollen faced Kyousuke continued to drool over Miko's D-cups, "You would stand a better chance with someone who actually liked you."

"Like Carolyn!" Tenma reasoned brightly, smiling cheerily at her perverted classmate, "She really likes you!"

"Who?" Imadori blinked, not recognizing the name. Which he wouldn't, since Tenma was using the wrong name for the girl she had in mind.

"T-tenma!" Came a desperately embarrassed voice that drowned out Imadori's questioning reply. Turning, the group saw the very girl that their classmate had been referring to. Of course, if the girl had just kept her mouth shut, Kyousuke wouldn't have known she was the girl in question.

"Oh, Ichi…hey." Imadori was less than ecstatic to see her. Perhaps he was still clueless about how she felt, even with Tenma's blurting it out. Regardless, his greeting fell on fleeing ears, for Ichijou had turned with a heated blush on her features and run off toward the school.

"See?" Tenma nudged the perverted teen in the ribs, "She likes you!"

"Maybe…" Imadori reasoned, but shrugged, "I'd rather have Miko's d-cups though!"

Another lunge toward Mikoto landed Kyousuke on the ground, a rather large knot on his head, "I told you to cut that out!"

* * *

Karen Ichijou wasn't stupid. She knew Imadori didn't think of her that way. He spent more time hanging around her younger brother than he did her, and any advances toward a girl were aimed at Mikoto or Lala.

As she leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, tears streamed down her cheeks. Fingers idly ran over the single braid that fell near her face. She just wasn't good enough for him. She was a freak of nature, too strong, and too small busted. If she could just hold his attention in some way that didn't involve children's show trivia! Her hand fell from her hair to her breast. Too small, she knew she was no d-cup.

Wiping her eyes she headed for class, spending the whole time pondering her options. In the end, there was one thing that might work. That day at lunch, Lala came to the 2-C class to eat with Ichijou. Pursing her lips, Karen built her courage, "Lala…I have a…a hypothetical question."

With her thick accent, the taller, more well endowed wrestler replied, "So ask."

A deep breath was drawn and Karen leaned in and whispered to her fellow wrestler, "What do you think of…um…b-breast implants…"

"Wha?" Lala went wide eyed, "You can' be serious! Estupido! Think of your wrestling! Would be muy harder!"

"B-but…" Ichijou hadn't thought of that. It would more difficult to wrestle. But she could adjust. Lala had breasts big enough to attract Imadori, and she was able to wrestle, "I…I really think I want them!"

"Bah, this is for tha pervert, no?" She shook her head, "He es not worth it.?"

"Don't say that!" Karen gasped, glancing at Imadori to make sure he hadn't heard, "H-he has redeeming qualities…."

"So redeeming you would change yourself?" Lala asked.

* * *

A week and much debate later, Karen had made up her mind. Perhaps it was a stupid decision, but in love even the most stupid things seem right. So it was with determination that she called Lala on her cell, "I won't be in school tomorrow…"

"Aya! Why no'? You ill, Ichijou?" Lala accused, but deep down, she knew what the answer would be.

"N-no…there's something I have to do…." Karen responded, and hung up.

Lala cursed in silent Spanish, and determined that she would have to confront her most hated foe, Imadori, the next day. It was his fault that Ichijou felt so insecure, his fault she was going under the knife.

* * *

"Imadori!" Came a scream from down the school hall. The door to class 2-C burst open, Lala having kicked her way into the classroom for lunch, "You! Come with me!"

The room was silent. Everyone stared at Lala, and Kyousuke began to sweat nervously. "Uhh…how about you tell me what you have to say here?"

If he went alone with Lala, he doubted he would return intact. Safer to have her confront him in front of witnesses. Lala fumed, then erupted, "Estupido! Because of you Ichijou is unhappy! Because of you, she wants to change!"

"Change?" He blinked, "Change her look? Change her behavior? Change what?"

"Her body!" The wrestler snapped, "She undergoes surgery! Because of you!"

"Woah, wait, what?!" Imadori stammered, wide eyed, "What are you talking about?"

"D-cup this, d-cup that! Now, Ichijou wants to be d-cup. All because of you!" Lala stormed across the room toward him, "She no think of her wrestling career, or her own happiness!"

"Wait, breast implants?" Kyousuke took a moment to envision Ichi with d-cup breasts. It wasn't a bad image. Her clad in tight wrestling attire, clinging to ample bosom, entangled with other women. Oh yeah, that was nice.

"Carolyn is getting implants?" Tenma canted her head, "Wow! She'd have huge boobs!"

"Si, and lots of problems! You know how hard it would make wrestling for her?" Lala insisted, turning to a drooling Imadori, "Ichijou thinks this makes you like her. But if you like her after this, you are more estupido than I thought!"

"She's right, Imadori." Mikoto spoke up, folding her arms over her massive cleavage. She lofted a brow at Kyousuke, "I think you need to think long and hard about why a woman's cup size is important to you, and if it's worth a friend going through a dangerous medical procedure."

A pause. A sigh, "You're right. Both of you. She shouldn't do something like this just for me. Though it would be kind of hot."

A glare from Lala and Mikoto, had Imadori laughing awkwardly, "What, I said you were right."

Lala's accent rolled from her tongue, "Then go an' stop her. Is your fault, your responsibility."

"Alright, alright. I'm going!" With that, Kyousuke turned on heel and sped from the classroom. There was only one place he knew of locally that did this type of surgery, and he had to get there before it was too late.

* * *

Karen sat nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. Her hands pulled at the bottom of her shirt. She knew she had to do this if she wanted to be noticed by Imadori, but she was still anxious about it. She pursed her lips, waiting for the doctor to call her name.

Finally a nurse appeared by the door to the waiting room, "Miss Ichijou?"

"Th-that's me." Karen stood, and moved toward the woman who was holding a clipboard.

"Oh, my!" The nurse gasped and checked her board, "You're so young. But everything seems to be in order. I'll take you to your room now."

A nervous nod was given, and the teen began to follow her well endowed nurse to the operating room. Halfway down the hall, she heard a shout, "Ichi! Wait!"

Blinking, she turned around to look for the source of the voice. There, gasping and out of breath, was the very reason she was doing this! "Imadori!"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking at her. For once in his life, he seemed serious.

"Wh-what do you mean? I…" She fidgeted. He knew what she was here for? And he was confronting her, in front of a hallway bustling with nurses, "I…"

"It's a simple question." Kyousuke walked toward the girl, "Lala told me you were doing it for me, is that true?"

"I…" Now Ichijou was feeling light headed, "Umm…."

"Look, if you want to do this, that's fine." He blushed some, torn between whether he would regret his next words or not, "But…don't do it because of me."

"Huh?" She blinked, canting her head, "But, I thought you'd be happy…"

"I might like d-cups." He muttered, "But you shouldn't change for a guy. Definitely not for an idiot like me."

"Oh, Imadori!" She gasped, split between surprise and being touched at his words.

"Listen…Karen…" He rubbed the back of his neck, and she blushed brightly at his using her given name, "If you really want to do this, I won't stop you. But…you're already pretty cute. And…you're fun to hang out with and stuff."

"Imadori…" She wasn't sure what he was trying to get at.

He sighed, with a thought of goodbye to d-cups, and continued, "I'm childish and immature, and any number of lame things, but you seem to like me anyway. So…I guess I should give you more of a chance, right?"

"Ah! You mean it!" She felt tears of happiness sting her eyes as he nodded, and she ran up to him. Caught in her joy, and not thinking clearly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

His eyes widened, then slid shut, then widened again as the kiss broke, "Uh…spine…breaking!"

Karen released her grip, blushing fiercely as she wondered if she'd already blown her chance, "S-sorry, Imadori! I guess…I don't know my own strength!"

"Yeah, no big deal…just…be careful, okay?" With that, it was Kyousuke who took the opportunity to initiate another kiss, his palm resting on her cheek. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad.


End file.
